viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Vendor
The vendor (or iVend Supply Machine) is a type of machine and item dispenser appearing in certain levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail. .]] The vendor does not need to be used to successfully complete a level, unlike the Slosh-O-Matic or the incinerator, but it instead serves as a way to aid the player through cleaning the level they are currently occupying. The only purpose of the vendor is to dispense the item selected by the player from its display. The vendor appears as a fairly large red and grey box with a short rail protruding from one end, and another, smaller box with a slanted blue screen on the other end. A small grey fan may also be seen on the back of the vendor. Usage To use the vendor, the player must select the hand tool and mouse over the desired object on the screen. When the player is ready, they must then use the primary trigger (left-click by default) on the object to select it and press the button labelled 'Vend'. This will cause the machine to open a door on its front and move out the desired object on the rail, then slightly raise it up when the object has reached the end of this rail. The player may then grab and manipulate the item however he or she pleases. Selecting another item before the player has taken the first item will often cause it to be flung across the room, potentially damaging the item or surrounding objects, so this is not recommended. It should be noted that different objects will behave differently under these circumstances. Unlike the Slosh-O-Matic or What A Load Disposal Bins machine, the vendor will never dispense human body parts. However, the vendor may instead dispense various paper documents, such as a "trial-period expiry notice" and advertisements for Aerospace Sanitation Inc., Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps, the mop, incinerator, lantern, solar flare, laser welder, Slosh-O-Matic, What A Load Bin dispenser, BitterMan 500 Computer, Big John Human Waste Receptacle, and shovel. Trial-period expiry notice Reading the trial-period expiry notice, it is revealed that the vendor's actual model name is known as the "iVend," and that the device appears to operate by solely creating objects from energy, much like the replicator seen in the Star Trek franchise. This would also explain why the interior of the vendor appears to be completely empty when its doors open to dispense an item. As they seem to operate in much the same way, the Slosh-O-Matic and What A Load Disposal Bin machine may function using similar methods. It should be noted that the appearance of this message does not signify any change in the player's operation of the device. The document reads as follows: "Your iVend Supply Machine trial period has expired. Please consider upgrading for the low price of *899999 Vaders! a form of currency in Viscera Cleanup Detail With the full version you get: -Unlimited access to our synthesizer database. -24/8 sub-light call-line support, with highly trained technicians ready to serve you. -Immediate cessation of Spam vending protocols. -Creation software, create and share your own molecular-assembly plans. -Si-Fi support; connect anytime, anywhere, anyhow. You can even link with other iVend devices with ease! Upgrade now, what are you waiting for! iVend, we're dedicated creationists hard at work." Items Items given by the vendor may vary from level to level: * Advertisements for various other items among other paper documents (although not listed on the screen) * First Aid Supplies * Lantern * Pizza Slicer * Plant Seed * Solar Flare * Toilet Seat * Wet Floor Sign * Work-Site Light * Spartan Phoenix * Spartan Phoenix Ammunition If a vendor is coded to dispense items other than those found dispensed by the vendor in normal levels (this can be done using the included UDK level editing software), those items will appear by default as blank or black icons on the devices screen. They may also appear as other objects or a traffic light if properly coded to do so. The item's title will also read "debris" by default. Gallery of advertisements The following is an incomplete list of advertisement images dispensed by the vendor. If users find an advertisement that is not already covered, they are urged to add it themselves or upload an image of it so another user may do so. Images are crucial to this wiki. mop ad.png|The mop's advertisement Shovel Ad.png|The shovel's advertisement Lanturn Ad.png|The lantern's Advertisement Furnace ad.png|The incinerator's advertisement Laser Welder Ad.png|The laser welder's advertisement Slosh-O-Matic Ad.png|The Slosh-O-Matic's Advertisement Bin Dispenser Ad.png|The What A Load Disposal Bin's advertisement Bitterman Ad.png|The Bitterman 500 Computer's advertisement Sanitation Inc Ad..png|Aerospace Sanitation Inc.'s advertisement Military Ad.png|Exo-Planetary Liberation Corps' Ad 2015-04-19_00001.jpg|The toilet's advertisement Category:Level Mechanics